


Atavism

by Snowgrouse



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowgrouse/pseuds/Snowgrouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Utopia, the Doctor dreams of Yana and the things he could show him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atavism

**Author's Note:**

> Another poetic little Ten/Yana double drabble. May be a bit of a companion piece to Jamais Vu. Although you needn't have read it to read this.

He'd show Yana. He'd reach out across the vast loneliness and find the man beyond it, give him all those touches he'd had to do without, teach him how to kiss again. Touch by unraveling touch, he'd find his core, that fantastic light which shone so brightly; even here at the twilight of time, where hope had thought to lay down and die. He'd bow over Yana's body in worship and brush foreheads, send little sparks of thought and pleasure and joy and watch his eyes light up in wonder.

He dreams, in bright and saturated colours, of taking Yana with his mouth, gray pubic hair crisp against his nose. He hears Yana groaning in perfect pitch, feels the bed shift underneath him, hears a crash as the bedside lamp shatters upon the floor and the colours melt into darkness.

And then, perhaps then, Yana's hand will reach out to pull on his hair and make his eyes prickle with tears, and he will know he has come home.


End file.
